


Seasons of Change

by CharmingAlias



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmingAlias/pseuds/CharmingAlias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt Fall at Be Compromised on Live Journal.  <br/>Fall is Nat's favourite time of year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons of Change

Nat quietly smiled to herself as she took a deep breath, relishing the cool, crisp and clean air as she stood on the deck of Avengers Tower. She would never admit it, after all, she did have a reputation to keep up, but she loved this time of year. The sun was shining and a cold wind chilled her to the bone. It was the kind of weather that heralded the start of a new season, a time of change and of letting go.

It had been summer when Clint first brought her into SHIELD, offering her amnesty and the chance of a new life. But she’d spent that summer locked in a cage, well not technically ‘locked’, she was never stuck anywhere she didn't want to be, but she stayed and did as she was told, trying to earn their trust.

But her new life really started early one October morning. She was allowed out for the first time, well further out than the deck of the Helicarrier. She wasn't even bothered that it wasn't a solo trip; she didn't seem to mind Clint walking beside her, watching over her. They wandered through Central Park and she marvelled at the kids running around, throwing the brown and yellow leaves at each other, laughing loudly as parents and friends watched on with a smile. There were lovers strolling along, holding hands or sharing a bag of roasted chestnuts, dogs wagging their tails and chasing their toys. Everyone seemed to be smiling. People were wrapped up warmly in the cool air, but it wasn't yet so cold that the wind nipped at their skin, encouraging them to stay indoors. People were happy and it made Nat smile along with them.

It was on that first day that Nat really let go of who she had been and embraced her new life, as a SHIELD agent and with at least one friend by her side.


End file.
